The functional magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) group of CBDB consists of multidisciplinary specialists with expertise in neurology, psychiatry, physics, biology and MRI techniques. This group pursues a variety of research agendas involving study of brain function and metabolism in normals and patients with neuropsychiatric disorders particularly schizophrenia, senile dementia of the Alzheimer's type, movement disorders and cerebrovascular disorders. The lion's share of the effort of the functional MRI group has been in the clinical testing and optimization of novel imaging protocols and designing task paradigms for imaging cortical function and metabolism in normal volunteers and patients with neuropsychiatric disorders. Our orientation has been to develop methods that fit our specific aims, i.e. provide information about whole brain 3-dimensional functional neuroanatomy and cortical metabolism in normal healthy controls and in patients with neuropsychiatric disease. To achieve this goal the functional MRI group has completed an extensive phase of methodology, technique, and paradigm development within the last year.